Monster
by chibichibigirl
Summary: It is a part of him. It see's and hears all that he does, feels all that he feels. But like eveything with it, it all becomes twisted and mangled. Love is no differant. As they become closer to being one his love for her is twisted into something dark and primal, and truly frightening. His strength is waining. He cannot keep it at bay forever. Ichiruki with some Hichigo and Rukia.


Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, which is such a darn shame cause if I did Ichigo wouldn't be every race under the sun, and Ichiruki would already have happened

It was calling to him again

That voice that sounded too sickeningly much like his. Whispering things he'd tried hard to keep buried.

It didn't hold virtues or values. Just the want and desires of his heart. That is why his voice called so often for her, for rukia. It gave promises of how it could finally make her his.

And he…almost gave in. It had been too tempting for him to resist any longer. For a moment he allowed himself to forget what that thing was, and only listened to the wonderful words he spoke. As he drifted into his mind, giving the creature a taste of control, it jumped at it. Trying to take control immediately. In that moment they were one. All its thoughts and feelings were his to.

And what he felt was an overpowering possessiveness. For her to be his and no one else's. And an image. Of Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake, Hanataro and anyone else that had a connection to her laying dead around him. His face a twisted mask of vindictive giddiness.

He'd halted everything then. Wrestling with all his might to gain back control.

After a draining battle he won and it receded back into him. But still, they had, for a moment been one. And now things about him lingered within.

When he thought of her, there was this primal hunger making him want to wet his lips in anticipation. This primal need, to feed on her.

He'd realized with unobstructed horror that it was the same hunger a hollow would feel towards a soul reaper.

Since he'd learned her name she had stopped becoming a soul reaper and just become a soul reaper to him and just became Rukia.

But now when she was far he could feel the hum of her enriched spiritual pressure. And recalled that same power rushing within him, igniting something long since dormant inside his body.

And when she was near…oh god he could barely control himself. He could smell her sweet scent, so different from the normal people around her. The way she looked suddenly became so different to him though she hadn't changed.

She looked so delicate, soft, and delectable. The last one had slipped through unbidden to him.

He felt sick for even thinking that about Rukia.

When others were around he was forced to grind his teeth. He'd barely been able to keep from thrashing Renji when he accidentally brushed against her.

Luckily a hollow had attacked soon after and he'd been there in a second proceeded to totally obliterate it. He'd shown no mercy and reveled in taking its existence and wiping it away. He'd let a slightly deranged smile slip onto his lips.

Then he looked over to her and saw something that made him feel sick.

She looked afraid. Afraid of him.

He fled the scene, his heart pounding and breaking all at the same time. He could handle everyone else being afraid. But not her. She was his close, brave friend Rukia. And if she was scared, maybe there was something to be scared of.

It was whispering again, telling him hoe sweet she would taste and how soft she would feel. Filling his head with all sorts of unwanted but still enticing fantasies.

Then there was a knock on the door. He was going to tell them to go away but the door opened and he sat up to yell at them. Then amber clashed with violet.

There she was standing, right before him. So close if her were to take a few steps he could reach out and touch her.

He made sure to keep his hands firmly by his side.

She looked at him with big, deep violet eyes as if examining him. Tilting her head to the side her raven hair fell into her soft face. She parted her lips and his eyes slid to them. She licked them as if dry but when she opened them again to speak he just couldn't help it.

He shot up from the bed and grabbed her roughly by the arms. She gasped and looked up at him confused. "Ichigo…?" Her question was palpable. But he didn't feel much like answering.

He leaned forward and she backed away from him. This hurt him. Why would she want to get away from him?

He tightened his grip on her arms and she made a sound of protest. Looking up at him with hard violet eyes, eyes that made him shiver, she said firmly "Let go."

He smiled a bit. "Nah I don't think I will." He leaned forward again and tightened his grip to where he knew she would have bruises there tomorrow. But that thought… oh god it excited him. Seeing her bleeding and bruised and so vulnerable before him. He wanted it.

She whimpered. "No, stop your hurting me. Now let go!" He grinned. "Oh you have no idea what I could do to you." His facial features grew wild and he licked his lips hungrily. She looked up at him eyes wide. Wide with fear. A part, a big part was excited by it. But that small part that protested so adamantly against this was enough to give him strength.

He pushed her roughly away. Too roughly, she collided with a mirror he had on his wall making it crack and she fell to the ground groaning.

He looked from her crumpled form up to the mirror and his breath caught when he saw his own reflection. He still had part of that deranged hungry look on his face. Some of her blood had even got onto the mirror. It dripped slowly down his reflections face, making him look like he was crying bloody tears.

Now the conflicting voices and whispers stopped and came together to say one word.

One voice frightened and one sickeningly pleased.

'Monster.'

A.N:

Hey guys I'm back again! With a whole new anime and fandom! Ichiruki is my favorite couple of all time! I love them with all my heart!

Anyways this story was born when I was listening to the song called 'Monster' by skillet. I decided to play with Ichigo and his hollow side. In this (and in my opinion in the anime and manga too) Ichigo has feelings for Rukia. Since the hollow is a part of him these feelings get transferred over to him. (I referred to him as it in the fic since it was Ichigo's point of view.) However since he's a hollow these feelings get twisted around. In this his feelings towards Rukia are bordering on primal lust, and the primal need to feed on the delicious soul of a soul reaper. This, I think embodies how their relationship would be or ever could be. Because this, is the closest thing that hollows can feel to love. Usually when my fic's are inspired by songs they start off with a connection but then they go down a completely different road and I felt as If this stayed pretty true to the song. I don't know I might be wrong. Anyways thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved and criticism is welcomed! Just please no flames! Thank you and see you next time!


End file.
